The Courtesan's Life
by just-another-fan-account
Summary: {Story set in Edo Japan in the 1700s} Tenten is a courtesan who spends her days as a slave to men's desires. All she wants is to be free, but will she ever meet someone willing to take her away from this life? {A Nejiten AU} Warning: This story contains topics that may not be suitable for everyone.


_This one-shot is a request from one of my Instagram followers, based off the song "Yoshiwara Lament". I am not familiar with Edo Japan at all, or with it's customs, so after watching this video clip I spent some time Googling about that era. Even so, some of the information in this story will probably be inaccurate (and some I made up to fit the storyline)._

_**Please be warned:** topics such as slavery and underage sex is mentioned in this story, though it does not go into detail._

* * *

Days passed by like molasses, slow and torturous for the young courtesan. Tenten knew by now what was expected of her—of the pleasures she was to give to the men who entered the teashop. She did so, since refusing would cost her her life. She had seen enough girls refuse the advances of clients when she first arrived three years ago at the young age of fifteen, and she had never seen them again. Tenten had come close to refusing clients at times during those early days, reasoning that it would be better to die than to live a life controlled by others, but she was optimistic that one day she would leave this hellish life—that someone would find her and take her away.

Tenten still remembered her debut as a courtesan, when she was presented to men from behind a cage like an animal on display. She had been terrified, trembling in her skin as the eyes of dozens of men watched her, their lecherous gaze making her feel naked despite the layered kimono she wore.

Over the years, the terrified feeling she once had, as well as her optimism about leaving, withered. She had once been just like a sunflower—warm, bright, and carefree—but she now lived like a hydrangea—indifferent to whatever may happen to her.

Tenten had raised in ranks since arriving in the teahouse, having started as a lowly _Heyamochi_. Her beauty and her poise allowed her to rise quicker than most who were sold to the teahouse, and she now occupied the role of _Chusan_. She spent her days sitting in the window of the teahouse along with her fellow courtesans, until a client picked her out to entertain him. Some days she wasn't chosen at all, although they were scarce, and those were the days she valued. To spend a whole day where she wasn't violated by someone—to her it was a victory.

She was allowed into her quarters before nightfall to eat and change out of her daywear. Then, she dressed into another kimono—one much fancier in the hopes of attracting a rich client—and sat by the mirror to reapply her makeup for the evening. She was no longer a low-ranking courtesan, and she could be picky with the men who would bed her. She chose only the wealthiest, since the richer the man, the more money she made.

Despite her indifference towards her situation, a small part inside her still longed to belong to someone in a way she had never belonged to a man before. Someone to care for her, to cherish her—and not solely for her body. Each night, before she presented herself, Tenten wondered if this will be the night that someone buys her and steals her away from this place.

Tenten had grown skilled at lovemaking, as one would when they had to do it every day, and she had more than a few repeat clients. They were all wealthy and they all treated her well, but none had ever shown any inclination into buying her, and so she remained at the teahouse, serving men with her body as each day dragged onto the next.

The only solace Tenten received from this life came in the form of her dreams. There, she was able to forget the life that her parents had sold her into, and dream of what used to be. Of the life she once had, and of the boy she had once loved. She dreamt about him often, although her mind had long since forgotten his appearance. He now appeared to her in dreams faceless, his arms always extended towards hers, ready to whisk her away to safety. He was smiling, of that much she could tell, and they would play together as they once had when she was free.

It was foolish of her to dream of him so often, Tenten knew that. He had been a friend of hers growing up, though he would have also become her owner one day. Her parents had worked for his family, and she was being trained how to one day work for them too. But the pair had been young and didn't much care for rules and training, and he had not wanted to own her. All he had wanted was a friend, as his family was strict and didn't allow him any. So, they would meet secretly down by the river, away from the visibility of the house, and there they would stay. That was, until they were found by some servants. He had been taken away, kicking and screaming for them to let him go, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Tenten be marched away in a different direction. They had known the consequences of what would happen if they were found together, and he feared his father would truly put her to death for their insubordination.

He didn't, of course. She had been beaten for her disobedience, first by her employer, and then again by her father. He was outraged that his daughter would make a fool of him in front of his master, and in his rage, he had sold her to the teahouse.

And there Tenten went, bruised by the beatings she was given, screaming at the scary men to unhand her, and crying at the feeling of betrayal. The two people who were supposed to love and cherish her most in this world had sold her to a place where unknown horrors awaited her.

.

.

.

Tenten sat dutifully in her cage by the window of the teahouse, her legs tucked under her and back straight as she had long ago been trained to do. Clients entered and left at will, eager when entering and satiated as they exited. Tenten knew not to scowl in disgust at these men—that would only go badly for her—and instead, smiled pleasantly at them. She had learnt that the courtesans who smiled seductively were almost always chosen first, so she chose to smile pleasantly. She didn't want to be someone's first choice—she didn't want to be someone's choice at all—but of that, she had no power over. If she was chosen, all she could do was comply and indulge the man's wishes.

Three of the _Chusan's _with her were talking amongst themselves quietly. They would be in trouble if the master found out, but they were willing to risk being punished. Tenten had never tried to become close to her fellow courtesans. She didn't want to start caring for the ladies stuck here with her, since she knew just how quickly they could disappear.

One of the girls were crying, Tenten noticed, her dark blue hair poised elegantly atop her head as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hinata, you can't cry out here." Ino, the blonde one, was saying to the distraught girl. "If you get caught, you will be punished."

To her credit, Hinata did try to stop crying, but one look out the window where men constantly were walking past, looking in, had her sobbing again. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I think I might be… pregnant."

The two girls with her gasped. Even Tenten's eyes widened at the news, her heart plummeting at the thought. Poor, poor girl.

"Hinata, what about the herbs? Haven't you been taking them?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with distress for her fellow _Chusan_.

She shook her head, head once again buried in her hands. "I didn't think I was due for it yet. It hasn't even been a month since my last dose."

The herbs were forbidden, but the courtesans used them anyway. They stopped them from getting pregnant, but it wasn't permanent. The leaves needed to be consumed each month—usually by being mixed into tea—otherwise the effects would wear off. It was dangerous though, and prolonged exposure to the herbs would leave one barren for the rest of her life.

Tenten watched on as the two girls comforted their friend. It wasn't as though Hinata would be harmed for getting pregnant. No, what would happen would be much worse. She would still be used as a courtesan until almost the end of her pregnancy term, then after she gives birth, one of two things would happen. If the child turns out to be a girl, the young baby would be taken away from her almost immediately to be cared for by another, while Hinata would be forced to go back to her duties. That child would then grow up within the teahouse, and when she is of age—usually around thirteen to fourteen years old—she too will become a courtesan. If the child turns out to be a boy, however, he would be killed. Neither scenario was desired, which was why the courtesans made sure they were drinking the herbs regularly.

Tenten pitied the poor girl. It would be harder for her to be bought by someone if she happens to be pregnant. Very rarely do men come in and buy courtesans for pure reasons, and it was even less likely someone would want her when she was to bear another man's child. She sighed sadly for the girl and turned back towards the window. They had been neglecting their duties, and if someone happened to tell their master then they would all be punished.

She watched the people as they passed by the window. Happy looking families hurried past, the parents not wanting their children to look into the window and see the women being used as sex slaves. Some of the women who walked past looked at Tenten sadly, regret and shame in their eyes at the things these women were being made to do. Then, they would shake their heads and continue on their way, knowing they had no chance of helping these women get free.

The men who walked past were different. Most of them looked at the women in the window with lust, even if they already had a lady by their side, and many stopped to stare for an uncomfortable amount of time. Some men looked at the women with pity, but still they made no move to help the caged courtesans.

One man stopped, something in the window having caught his eye. He stepped up to the glass and peered in, his eyes intent on Tenten as she stared back at him. He had long black hair, tied loosely into a ponytail behind his back, and his eyes were the colour of the lavender fields her mother used to tell her about when she was little. He wore fine clothes—she could tell they were expensive from the countless men she had serviced in the past—and he exuded a regal air as though he were someone important.

Tenten never broke eye contact, having learnt she could be punished for doing so if the person was a potential client, and she resisted the urge to frown at him. He didn't have the lustful look in his eye that most men had when they stared at her, nor was he looking at her in disgust—which only a small percentage of men did, having the belief that courtesans were worse than dogs. No, this man was looking at her curiously, almost with astonishment, and it took him a long time to break eye contact.

When he did, he marched to the door of the teashop and opened it, entering with a jingle of the bell. Tenten did frown now, wondering if perhaps she had been wrong about him. If he had come inside, then he was indeed a client.

Before she could follow his movements, the girls were told to return to their quarters and get prepared for the evening ahead. She did so obediently, her stomach having been rumbling for the past several hours now. She ate, washed herself with the basin in her room, and dressed. She took care when applying her makeup, knowing that she had to look her best if she were to find the best.

Tenten entered the room teeming with both clients and courtesans alike, some arm in arm as they made their way to private rooms, while others sat close together in comfortable chairs throughout the large living space. Servants walked around with sake, constantly offering to refill drinks of their esteemed guests, before continuing their rounds. She hadn't gone far when someone grabbed her arm, yanking her around to face them.

The man from the window stood before her, his face flushed as his eyes darted nervously around the room. She could tell this must be his first time in an establishment like this, but she was sure he would soon become a regular. Not many men came once without coming again.

She painted a smile onto her stained lips. "Welcome, Master. How may I service you today?"

The man's eyes flitted back to hers and stay there, his hand gripping her arm tighter. Even though it was starting to hurt, Tenten didn't dare ask him to let go. She didn't have the right to tell a client what to do, and many men she had known had enjoyed using violence along with sex.

"Can I speak with you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. He frowned, as if he was disappointed by her, though she didn't know what he could be disappointed about. If her features weren't to his taste, he was free to search for another courtesan.

His question was odd, but Tenten had to remember that he was new here. Perhaps he wasn't aware of how clients chose their ladies for the evening. "Would you like a drink before we retire, Master?"

His frown deepened. "What? No. I just want to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go?"

What a strange man. He didn't seem to be lusting over her, but he was desperate to get her alone. "We can retire to a private room, Master, if you wish."

"Yes, that will be fine. Let us go there." Tenten took his arm in hers and led him towards a private room. She wasn't sure if the man knew about the payment process, but she did not plan on telling him before they had finished their business, lest he change his mind and she is left without payment for the evening.

They entered the private room and Tenten shut the door behind them before preparing tea for her client. She directed him to sit on the bed and he did so, his movements jerky and stiff compared to the elegance she saw as he watched her through the window earlier. She turned and passed him the tea and he sipped on it slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

While he was drinking, Tenten undid the sash of her kimono and pushed the heavy piece of fabric off her shoulders, letting it fall to her feet in a heap. The man's eyes widened in shock, his gaze falling to her bare chest before snapping back to her face, cheeks alight. Once it was apparent that he was finished with his drink, Tenten plucked it out of his frozen fingers and placed it softly on the table by the door before turning back to him. She moved in close, her hands starting to tug at the ribbon by his waist.

"Allow me to undress you, Master." She uttered in the sultriest voice she could muster. She may not enjoy this, but if she pleased her client well enough, they would sometimes leave her with a very generous tip.

The man grabbed her hands, stilling her movements as they made to slide his outer garment from his shoulders. "Stop. What are you doing?" His eyes were wide and he looked at her as if she were mad.

Tenten cocked her head to the side, confused. "I will do whatever you wish me to do, Master."

"That is not why I came here." He tried to stand up, but Tenten pushed him back down and straddled his waist, her nimble fingers continuing to undress him. He tried to pull her off him but stilled when she placed a kiss to his neck.

"Don't be shy, Master. I can give you pleasures you have only dreamed about." Tenten had succeeded in pushing his clothing away from his body, and now ran her hands along his bare torso, her painted nails skimming the sensitive skin and causing him to stiffen.

"S-stop. I don't want this." His protest was weak, his will crumbling. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Even if you leave now, you will still need to pay for the room and your time with me. Wouldn't it be better to stay and get the most out of your money?" She continued to trail her nails along his torso. She was used to servicing older men with large bellies, so the young, well-built man before her was a welcome change. Tenten leaned in, squishing her breasts against his chest as she kissed his neck once more, her tongue reaching out to lap at the skin.

He stilled her, his arms moving to her bare shoulders and pushing her away from him. His eyes dropped once again to her breasts and he gulped, his face on fire. He tore his gaze away from her chest and looked into her eyes, his own now a mix of lust and concern. "Do you not remember me?"

This stopped Tenten short and she frowned at the stranger before her. "Do I know you?"

The man shook his head, eyes growing sad. "No, I guess not. May I ask your name, though?"

"Of course, Master. I apologise for not introducing myself earlier. I am Tenten, and I will be pleased to perform any task you wish of me."

"T-Tenten?" The man's eyes were like saucers and his skin turned pale, as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Are you well, Master? Shall I bring more tea?" This time it was his turn to stop her from standing, keeping his hands firmly in hers as he watched her face, his eyes darting around to take in all her features beneath her white makeup.

Finally, he shook his head, the colour starting to come back to his skin. "Sorry. I was just caught off guard. I knew a Tenten, years ago. She was beautiful, as you are."

Tenten wondered where this strange man came from. He wasn't at all like her normal clients, and she wasn't quite sure how to take him. Should she ask about this other Tenten? Should she give him some space? Or should she continue what she had been doing, until he was ready to participate?

He chose for her. His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her close, his mouth claiming hers with a ferocity that startled her. For a man insisting he hadn't come here for sex, he sure was kissing like he wanted it.

The man pulled her close, their bodies melded together from the waist up, and he turned them around to lay her on the bed beneath him. His eyes smouldered as they gazed into hers, though still containing a hint of concern, and for the first time Tenten felt a sense of familiarity—as if she may indeed know him from somewhere.

Tenten didn't enjoy this life. She was sold as a slave by her parents and was forced to pleasure men from the young age of fifteen. But for the first time since arriving here, she felt something other than loathing as she held onto the man before her. His eyes gazed at her as if she were fine china, something special. His lips kissed her with a passion that she had never experienced before, that she had thought only belonged to lovers. And his arms held her with such tenderness that took it her breath away. Finally, when it was finally all over and they were lying atop the sheets, his arms around her, Tenten cried. Cried from the feelings this stranger evoked within her—the feelings she had long ago gave up hope ever experiencing before.

.

.

.

A week passed since their encounter. She had slipped out of the room as soon as he had fallen asleep and made her way back to her quarters, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep if she stayed beside him. The man confused her; he had brought back feelings that she had long since discarded and it was as if Tenten had to start training herself all over again. If she couldn't get these feelings under control, there was no way she could continue as a courtesan.

She feigned sickness—the only way they were able to have time off—and stayed in her quarters, the thought of servicing men making her sick to her stomach. What had that man done to her? She had been fine before he came along, and yet, now the thought of someone touching her made her nauseous. He had reminded her of something she had forgotten—that it was possible for her to feel cherished.

She knew she couldn't feign sickness for long. It would become suspicious and if she were found out she would be punished. But she could get away with it for a week. After that, she would just have to learn to be indifferent again.

.

.

.

The sky was blue, with no clouds to be seen in any direction. People walked past the window, some stopping to gawk at the women on display, while others rushed ahead, preoccupied with their own lives. Tenten didn't bother watching them, instead deciding to focus on the birds above their heads. The creatures were able to fly to wherever they wished to go, unburdened by a cage that kept them prisoner. How Tenten longed to be free, just as they were. She thought that maybe the strange man she had spent the night with a week past would buy her after he held her and touched her with such care, but Tenten should've known better. No one would ever buy her. If he did come back, it would just be for the night again—she would never be able to break free of this cage.

"Tenten, you're wanted in the master's office." A servant called to her, breaking her out of her reverie.

The girls whispered to themselves, wondering what it could mean. Courtesans were rarely called in by the master—unless they had done something bad or they were being purchased. Tenten worried that they had found out she faked her illness. She didn't want to go without food for a week—not again.

Tenten nodded at the servant waiting for her and stood, following him through the maze of corridors until she reached the master's door. The servant knocked, waiting for approval to enter. She stepped into the darkened room, her hands nervously twisting together in front of her.

"Come in, Tenten." The master's deep voice reverberated through the room and Tenten did as she was told, forcing the fear out of her eyes. "It looks like you have finally found someone willing to purchase you, child."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide with shock as she stared at the man before her. He was terrifying, both in his stature and his temper, and Tenten flinched every time she saw him up close. But his words enthralled her, her heart leaping out of her chest with more joy than she could ever remember feeling before.

"Well, girl, thank your new master for his purchase."

Tenten turned, gasping at the man she saw before her. She hadn't noticed him because of the shadows, as well as her fear of the master, but she saw noticed him now. He had come back for her!

"T-thank you for purchasing me, Master." Her voice welled with emotion and she forced back the tears wanting to escape. She couldn't cry yet—not in here.

Her new master turned towards the desk once more, his face set in a stern line. "I take it that I am free to leave with her now?"

The master of the teahouse flicked his wrist, dismissing them both. "Go."

The man grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the dark room, his legs carrying him quickly through the building. He didn't allow her to stop to collect her few belongings from her room, and he didn't slow down even after they exited the building. Tenten hurried to keep up, her heavy kimono making it difficult to walk fast.

They finally stopped around the corner where a servant was waiting beside a large cart, a horse tied to the front of it. The servant helped them into the cart before climbing onto the horse. The man sat opposite Tenten; his face still drawn into a stern frown.

"Thank you once again for purchasing me, Master." She said, feeling the need to fill the silence between them. The servant was moving now, and they weaved in and out of streets towards their destination.

"Do not call me that." His voice sounded angry but Tenten wasn't sure why.

"But you are master, Master. How else should I call you?"

"You do not need to call anyone master again, Tenten. You are free from that life." She got the sense that he was not angry at her, although his countenance still had not softened in her presence.

She may be free from the courtesan life, but she was still enslaved to this man. "Then, what do you wish for me to call you, Master? And what will be my role under your command, if not to warm your bed?"

The man growled; a noise so frightening that Tenten flinched in surprise. "Do you not see, Tenten? You are no longer a slave. I did not purchase you; I paid for your freedom. You no longer have to do what anyone wants you to do."

She was free? Like the birds that flew above her, able to go wherever they pleased?

Tears filled Tenten's eyes, the dream she had long wished for finally coming true. The man was in front of her in a flash, his arms wrapping around her as she let out a sob. She clung on to him, her hands fisting the front of his outfit as tears streamed down her face.

After some time, the man drew back slightly and lifted her chin in order for her to look at him. "And as for what you can call me, my name is Neji."

Tenten gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "N-Neji? My Neji?"

His smiled at her, his eyes warm. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, skimming his fingers along her cheek as he did so. "Yes, Tenten, it's me. Your Neji."

"I didn't think I would ever see you again!" She wailed, head once again buried in his chest and she clutched at him with renewed vigour.

"Nor did I, my love." He stroked his hand down her back, soothing her with his soft touch. "I was told you had died, and I fell into a depression at the thought of never seeing you again."

Tenten shook her head. "I didn't die. Papa sold me to the teahouse for the shame I caused him, and I have been there ever since."

Neji's arms tightened around her at her words. "I am so sorry, Tenten. If I had known… I should have pressed harder. I should have done something. I am so, so sorry."

She felt tears land on the back of her neck, and she realized that Neji was also crying. "Don't apologise, Neji. None of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong."

He was shuddering in her arms, the tears falling onto the cart below. "But you suffered so much. You were gone for three years, Tenten!" He leant back and peered into her eyes. "As soon as I saw you in the window, I knew it had to be you. But your eyes were dull and lifeless, the brightness they used to hold had disappeared. And when you didn't recognise me, I wondered if I were just dreaming you up." Pain filled his eyes as he recalled. "I wanted to talk to you, to see if I was being delusional or if it was really you. But even when we spoke, you didn't know it was me."

"I'm sorry, Neji. It became a habit of mine to forget the faces of the men I met, and in time I ended up forgetting the one face I never wanted to let go of." She reached out to hold his face, her thumbs brushing the stray tears from his cheeks. "But I dreamt of you, Neji. Every night. I dreamt of happier times where it was just you and I."

Her words were his undoing, and Neji leant forward to kissed her. He kissed her like it was the last chance he would get. He pulled her close to him, his hands finding their way into her hair and knocking out the cumbersome pins as he drew her mouth closer, unable to get enough.

He pulled away, just enough to rest his forehead against hers. "I promise you, Tenten, that you will never have to through anything like that again. I will never let you out of my sight and I promise to love you for the rest of my days."

Tears welled up again in Tenten's eyes. She knew what he said was true, Tenten didn't doubt his integrity. She knew in her heart that she was safe now, with him. He would show her love and cherish her in the way she had always wanted.

Finally, she was home.

* * *

_I would like to thank Marie for requesting this story from me. I didn't think I would enjoy writing about it, but it is a topic I have never done before, and I liked the challenge. That being said, I apologise if it isn't quite what you had in mind. _

_Because I am a complete idiot, it wasn't until after I had finished this story that I realized Hinata and Neji are related. So just for the sake of this story, they are not relatives. I also thought of story ideas for Hinata, Sakura and Ino while writing this one, so I may pursue them in the future also. __The characters may seem OOC, but please keep in mind that is an an AU and Tenten has gone through hell, so it's very possible for her fighting spirit to be broken._

_Thank you everyone who read this story, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought by means of a review. :3_


End file.
